


Porque

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: Sara's Girl, Angustía, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Se supone que los adultos no lloran.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410013) by Sara's Girl. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Yanina Barboza](https://www.facebook.com/groups/elite.fanfiction), [Bran the Warg](http://www.gofanfiction.club/beta/6875526/Bran-the-Warg) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Este lugar es tan vibrante, tan vivo, tan _tú_. Desde este banco puedo contemplar casi todo el parque ante mí, y a toda la gente absorta en sus propios asuntos. Están a mí alrededor: hablan, ríen, caminan, comen; algo típico de una cálida tarde de domingo en San Francisco; todo el mundo disfrutando de la compañía de alguien. Incluso yo, ahora, ya no estoy solo en mi banco. Hay una niña pequeña, con unos ojos siniestramente parecidos a los tuyos, que se ha alejado de sus padres y su perro, y en este momento me está mirando. No me conoce, soy solo un hombre en un banco; pero parece que quiere saber por qué estoy llorando.

―Se supone que los adultos no lloran ―me dice ella con una voz cantarina.

―A veces sí ―rebato, porque esos ojos exigen una respuesta―, si están tristes.

Ella parece pensar en ello un momento.

―¿Y por qué estás triste?

Cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué...?

Porque hoy ya hace seis meses del día en que te perdí.

Porque odio cuando pienso o digo que te perdí; lo hace sonar como si yo hubiera sido descuidado y tú te hubieras escurrido entre mis dedos. No te perdí, me fuiste arrebatado.

Porque me trajiste aquí, cuando no era capaz de enfrentarme al mundo, y me enseñaste que sí había algo por lo que valía la pena vivir, si así yo lo quería. Me alejaste de todo y me ofreciste tu apoyo.

Porque cuando te sentaste junto a mí, en este mismo banco, y me besaste por primera vez, el mundo a nuestro alrededor se volvió borroso, y me pregunté, entonces, por qué había perdido tanto tiempo.

Porque se te iluminó el rostro cuando yo te devolví el beso; y nunca antes había visto nada tan hermoso.

Porque cuando regresamos a Las Vegas, me aterré al pensar que pudieras cambiar de opinión. Y porque tú lo notaste, me miraste directamente a los ojos y declaraste que me amabas con tal fuerza en la voz que te creí cuando me prometiste que todo iba a ir bien.

Porque tú me completabas. Porque no sabía lo que era amar antes de estar contigo. Porque cuando hacíamos el amor, no podías apartar tus ojos de los míos. Y porque nunca nadie me había querido como tú lo hiciste.

Porque cada día me hacías sentir orgulloso de ti. Demostraste a todos que se equivocaban; a todos aquellos que dijeron que no conseguirías llegar a ser un CSI. Y porque cuando fuiste tú el que dudaste de ti mismo, me dejaste que fuera yo el que te reconfortara.

Porque estabas tan feliz esa noche; tan emocionado de que por fin ibas a trabajar solo. Porque significaba tanto...

Pero sobre todo estoy triste porque mis últimas palabras cuando nos separamos no fueron «te amo»; y usé estas últimas para tomarte el pelo con lo de olvidarte de etiquetar correctamente alguna prueba. Porque tú te enfurruñaste, y yo tontamente pensé que podría disculparme más tarde.

Porque no lo sabía. No sabía tantas cosas que ahora resultan tan obvias para mí.

Porque esos malditos hijos de puta no conocían el valor de la vida. De _tu_ vida.

Porque nadie en el trabajo sabía de lo nuestro. Porque creía que se lo diríamos juntos, algún día, cuando por fin, yo, me sintiera preparado. Porque sentía que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Porque la primera persona en deducirlo fue Sara, después de encontrarme trabajando en el laboratorio y contarme lo que te había pasado. Porque ella misma estaba llorando, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para cogerme cuando me tropecé con la mesa, y no me soltó cuando caí de rodillas y empecé a vomitar.

Y cuando encontré la fuerza necesaria y empecé a correr hacia afuera porque ya no podía respirar, todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y solo entonces lo supieron.

Porque Warrick se sentó a mi lado en el frío suelo, me agarró el hombro mientras aún intentaba ocultar su sorpresa, me dijo que respirara, y luego esperó conmigo hasta que pude ponerme en pie de nuevo.

Porque realmente _nadie_ necesitó preguntar, a pesar de que muchos querían hacerlo.

Porque no podía creer que te habías ido, y exigí verte, pese a que todos me advirtieron que no lo hiciera, que ya no parecías tú mismo. Porque tenían razón, y perdí la cabeza en ese momento. Porque Grissom fue conmigo aunque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Y porque me sostuvo cuando me cedieron las piernas y no dijo nada. Porque no pude decirte adiós, y ahora nunca podré.

Porque sé que sufriste y que no fue rápido. Y yo me odio a mí mismo por desear egoístamente que hubieras aguantado un poco más de tiempo y así haber podido estar contigo cuando te fuiste.

Me explicaron que tú te defendiste. No necesité que el doctor Robbins me dijera que no te diste por vencido fácilmente, y porque de todos modos él me buscó y me lo aclaró.

Porque deseé que tus últimos pensamientos no fueran sobre mí exasperándote, y recé para que en ellos supieras cuánto te amaba.

Porque moriste solo en un frío callejón y sé muy bien que debiste tener miedo y yo no estuve ahí contigo, cuando tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí.

Porque tus padres sabían de mí, pero los míos, en cambio, no tenían ni idea sobre ti; porque estaba demasiado asustado de su reacción para decirles que nunca antes había amado tanto a alguien como a ti. Porque cuando llamó mi madre, no cogí el teléfono, porque no sabía cómo decirle que todo mi mundo se había desmoronado.

Porque lo supe en el momento en que te conocí, pero no pude decírtelo, y desperdicié cinco años.

Porque antes ya casi te perdí una vez, cuando fuiste atrapado en aquella explosión..., y aún entonces no pude decírtelo.

Porque cuando fui sacado de la caja, no me dejaste solo ni un momento, y fuiste tú el que se acercó a mí y aún entonces dudé.

Porque pude haber disfrutado siete años junto a ti, y no solo dos; porque no me di cuenta de que el tiempo era tan efímero. Sin embargo, esos dos años fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Porque sabía cuánto te dolía cada uno de los días de esos dos años que te mantuve en secreto. Porque cuando estábamos solos en nuestra habitación, me abrazabas y me decías que no importaba, aunque en realidad sí lo hiciera.

Porque para protegerme hacías bromas sobre chicas cuando estábamos en el trabajo, y yo me sentía molesto, más que arrepentido, por mantenerte en secreto, aun y cuando sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo.

Tú me amabas como si cada día fuera a ser el último; porque tal vez, solo tal vez, tú sí que eras consciente de que no teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Porque hubo tanta gente en tu servicio, mucha gente te quería. Y porque lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo en ese momento fue la mano de Catherine apretando la mía, y a quien se le quebró la voz cuando me dijo que era hora de dejarte ir.

Porque tu madre se sentó a mi otro lado, sin poder hablar; y antes de irse me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo: «Gracias por amarlo», y entonces ambos rompimos a llorar, sabiendo que a quien el otro había perdido era de igual valor.

Y porque el ministro te llamó Gregory, lo cual sé que habrías odiado.

Porque Conrad Ecklie me encontró después y me estrechó la mano y me dijo que fuiste un buen hombre y un gran CSI y ahora tú nunca llegarás a oírlo.

Porque por fin saqué la sencilla sortija de plata que tanto miedo me daba darte, y la llevo por ti. Porque sé que habrías dicho que sí al instante para ser mío para siempre. Y yo la mantuve oculta en un cajón, pensando cobardemente que un día tendría el coraje suficiente para dártela, pensando que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Porque todo el mundo me dice que te recuerde como eras cuando estabas vivo. Porque _eras_ tan vivaz, que no tenía ningún sentido que te hubieras ido. Y porque aún hoy sigo esperando oír tu voz o verte esperándome en el escenario de un crimen, y cada vez que te recuerdo, duele como ningún dolor nunca antes experimentado.

Porque incluso después de los primeros tres meses, aún soñaba contigo y seguía alargando la mano para abrazarte cuando me despertaba. Porque nada ni nadie podrá nunca quitarme este dolor; porque ya nunca más podré tenerte entre mis brazos.

Porque no quiero que nunca nadie me sonría como lo hacías tú, porque tus caricias me hacían sentir vivo, pero la última vez que te toqué, tú estabas frío.

Porque a veces, cuando la gente en el trabajo me habla, me parece que es tu voz la que escucho; y quizá sí he perdido un poco el juicio ahora que te has ido.

Y porque cuando dejé de contestar el teléfono, mis padres se presentaron en la puerta de nuestra casa. Y entonces me desmoroné, y ellos no sabían cómo ayudarme.

Porque vivía para dos cosas: tú y mi trabajo. Y ahora no puedo hacer ese trabajo sin recordar cómo me fuiste arrancado.

Porque cogieron a los animales que te asesinaron, pero ello no me dio alivio alguno.

Porque todos me dijeron que el dolor se iría reduciendo, que iba a aprender a seguir adelante; dijeron que al principio no sentiría nada, pero no era verdad. No hay manera de aliviar este dolor porque tú eras el único que podía aliviarlo. Están equivocados; nada volverá a sentirse bien de nuevo.

Porque te echo de menos, Greg, con todo mi ser. Y sinceramente, no creo que pueda seguir adelante sin ti.

Porque sentado aquí, ahora, me siento casi en paz. Porque sé que te veré pronto. Porque sé que no querrías verme sufrir así.

Abro al fin los ojos, que me escuecen un poco. Ella aún está mirándome, esperando una respuesta, con los ojos como chocolate líquido. Y me siento, repentinamente, fatigado.

―Solo... porque...

Sin embargo, alguien la llama y ella salta del banco y corre a través de la hierba. La mujer, seguramente su madre, me sonríe con esa pequeña sonrisa típica de adulto que últimamente recibo por parte de todos. Y no estoy seguro de qué hacer a continuación, así que me quedo ahí sentado y espero a que caiga la noche.

Fin


End file.
